Let's Go, Meltan
Let's Go, Meltan is the fourth series of global Special Research tasks. The final goal is to catch Meltan, the Mythical Pokémon introduced in Pokémon Let's Go. It was available since November , 2018. This task allows players who don't play the said game to catch a Meltan. First part: Second part: Third part: Fourth part: Fifth part: Sixth part: Seventh part: Eighth part: Ninth part: Professor Willow dialogue First part: TRAINER, it's always great to see you! I'm sure you know this, but your help in progressing my research has been essential to major breakthroughs in my work. That's why I've come to talk to you again. You probably already know what I'll be asking! I need your assistance in learning more about the newly discovered Pokémon that has really sent me and other Pokémon researchers into quite a tizzy. Can you believe an undiscovered Pokémon just appeared out of the blue? You can imagine how everyone is talking about it! I was checking a nearby habitat when I ran into a nest of them, and I was so excited, I dropped my camera! Don't worry, though... I'm sure the repairs won't cost me too much at the shop... Although each Pokémon turned out to be a Ditto using the move Transform, that didn't put a damper on my day! So many Ditto taking on this unique Pokémon form must mean that the real Pokémon is truly out there, just waiting to be found. Let's get to work, TRAINER! I know we don't have much to go on, but I'm confident your hard work can only bring us good fortune! But first, let me recalibrate my instruments for your area. Could you please complete the following tasks? Second part: Thanks, TRAINER! I think that will be enough to help me properly conduct calculations based on the data you'll gather in the field. While you were out, I scanned some academic journals to see if any of my fellow researchers have encountered a Pokémon matching the description of the species I saw, but I didn't have much luck. But I do have a hunch! Given that this Pokémon has been unseen until just recently, I think it's safe to say that we're tracking another Mythical Pokémon, like Mew and Celebi. If I'm right and this elusive Pokémon is a Mythical Pokémon, we should be able to draw it out by creating specific conditions under which it thrives. But let's step back for a minute, before we take a step forward. Or many steps forward, in this case! Great fieldwork starts with a walk. Could you complete a few tasks for me? Also, remind me to contact my mentor, Professor Oak. I'm certain his brilliant mind will have something to lend to all this... Please complete the following tasks. Third part: TRAINER, I gave Professor Oak a call, and he pulled through! He says that the Pokémon is called Meltan! I think the name has a nice ring to it:don't you? Professor Oak got this information through an ancient text found in his archives, which included the appearance of Meltan. What luck! Did you know that when Professor Oak was my instructor, he was my role model? And he still is! He and I are of the same opinion that Meltan is a Mythical Pokémon, so I really think we're on to something! Still, a name alone isn't going to get us very far... Perhaps the Ditto know something we don't? I think that if we find Ditto, we'll be able to figure out how they acquired this curious transformation, and maybe that will lead us to Meltan. Observation will be the best way forward, so let's roll up our sleeves and get to work! Please complete the following tasks. Fourth part: Excellent work, TRAINER! The Ditto you've helped me analyze indeed has transformed into Meltan before. In fact, it was able to use Transform and let me analyze Meltan up close! This Ditto was very helpful, even though it couldn't replicate some of the finer details. It seems the memory of Meltan is fading away... But I have good news! I was able to tell that Meltan has a liquid-metal body with a nutlike head and a tail that looks like a power cord. Judging from the appearance, it may be an Electric- or Steel-type Pokémon. In order to make more progress, I think we should study these types of Pokémon! Can you complete the following tasks? Fifth part: Great news, TRAINER! Thanks to all the data you've collected, I was able to make a detailed study of the differences between Electric-type Pokémon and Steel-type Pokémon. Thankfully, the Ditto was able to use Transform one more time! It took me some time to figure out it was attracted to all my metal equipment. Then I realized that it was copying every aspect of Meltan, including its behavioral patterns. Given the Ditto's behavior, I believe Meltan is capable of assimilating metal by melting metal objects. What an interesting ability! I can now say that, according to my research, Meltan is a Steel-type Pokémon! I think our next step is to study more Pokémon that have similar characteristics. Can you complete the following tasks to learn more about Pokémon with fluid body surfaces or stomach acid strong enough to melt metals? Sixth part: Oh, and one more thing:Professor Oak is also studying a Ditto in his own lab that is able to Transform into Meltan. With our parallel research, I think we'll be able to make some breakthroughs soon! By the time you complete all the research tasks, I should be able to circle back to you with the latest development. Just in the nick of time, TRAINER! With careful study of the Ditto that I sent him and the small amount of documented Meltan encounters, Professor Oak was able to solve more mysteries related to this Pokémon. Meltan very well may have split from a Pokémon named Melmetal, which has been recorded even less than Meltan. Never before have we seen a Mythical Pokémon that can divide into multiple, independent Pokémon! This explains why the world saw a simultaneous appearance of so many Ditto disguised as Meltan. Professor Oak and I have made a guess as to how Meltan can re-form back into Melmetal:because Meltan have bodies similar to molten metal, they have a unique ability to merge and trigger an Evolution into Melmetal! Do you know what Pokémon we should research next? You're bright, TRAINER, so I know you know the answer! I need you to collect data on Pokémon for which several parts can come together and act as one. Can you complete the following tasks? Seventh part: Wow, I'm impressed! TRAINER! Your data has arrived just as I've finished putting pieces of evidence together to learn Melmetal's place in history. According to these records, Melmetal was once regarded as a sacred being in a secluded community deep inside a wooded land that was rich with magnetite-bearing sedimentary rock. People there developed ways to make unique tools out of metal shed by Melmetal. Without such metal, they couldn't have made these tools back then. We need to find out more about Pokémon that wield tools. Could you complete the following research tasks? Eighth part: I just received an important piece of news, TRAINER! Remember the ancient text? It seems that a mysterious box was also excavated from the same site where the ancient text was found. There was nothing in the box except a rusty lump of metal that bears interesting similarities to Meltan. Perhaps exposing the box to this vast natural environment could cause something enigmatic to happen, resulting in Meltan changing states as well. Exposing this metal to the open air could have had an entirely different effect on what's inside the box, but we won't know until we try it. We may be able to find a clue about the lump of metal by delving into the world of ancient Pokémon. Please complete the following tasks. Ninth part: I was right, TRAINER! This artifact is truly Meltan! We did it! Of course, the reason for Meltan's presence inside this mysterious box can only be guessed. Maybe the people who glorified and worshiped Melmetal decided to keep it safe when the Pokémon somehow split itself apart. Doing so could have been thought of as the only way for the people to ever meet Melmetal again. That warms the heart a little, doesn't it, TRAINER? Make sure you give Meltan plenty of chances to see the vast world we live in by venturing out and exploring! Who knows what will happen from here... Enjoy exploring, TRAINER, and I'm sure we'll be in touch soon! Category:Special Researches